Thoughts Of The Past
by Queen Of Silverveil
Summary: Larkstar daughter of Heatherflight and Onestar must face a new challenge, the return of Sol and the naming of a new deputy. But what happens if the naming ceremony is interrupted? The Romans couldn't kill a thought and neither can Larkstar. Review!
1. WindClan's Ranks

**Leader-**

Larkstar- Dusty brown she-cat with tabby markings on her hind legs, yellow eyes. _**M**__E_

**Medicine Cat-**

Kestrelflight- Mottled brownish-gray tom, with white splotches on his fur, green eyes. **_M- ERIN HUNTER_**

**Deputy-**

Birdsong- Gray and white tabby she-cat, blue eyes. **_ME_ **

**Warriors-**

Whitestripe- White tom with blue eyes. Grasscloud's mate. _**ME**_

Foxwatcher- Deep ginger colored tom, white paws and black tail tip, yellow eyes. Robinwing's mate. _**ME**_

Wrenflight- Brown tabby she-cat, white paws and muzzle. _**ME**_

Shadeclaw- Smokey gray tom with yellow eyes. **_ME_ **

Hazelwhisker- Brown tabby she-cat, yellow eyes. _**ME**_

Swiftrain- sleek she-cat with light grey fur, blue eyes, and white muzzle. _**ME**_

Leopardclaw- Dark brown tom with light brown spots and green eyes. Honeyflower's mate.

Mistycloud- Light bluish-gray she-cat with a white splotches and blue eyes.

Lilyblossom- White she-cat with ginger patches, yellow eyes.

Rosefur- Orange she-cat (ginger or red whatevs) with green eyes.

**Apprentices-**

Gorsepaw- Brown tom, green eyes. **Mentor - Whitestripe _(ME)_**

Rabbitpaw- Brown and white patched tom, blue eyes. **Mentor - Foxwatcher _(ME)_**

Eaglepaw- Tufted golden brown she-cat, piercing yellow eyes. **Mentor - Wrenflight _(ME)_**

Clowerpaw- a green-eyed she-cat with black fur and white paws, tail and ears. **Mentor - Leopardclaw**

**Queens- **

Robinwing- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Foxwatcher's kits._** ME**_

Grasscloud- light brown she-cat, white paws and muzzle. Mother to Whitestripe's kits. **_ME_**

Turtlefur- Tortoiseshell she-cat awaiting unknown father's kits. _**ME**_

Honeyflower- Sleek golden queen with brown spots and yellow eyes. Kits: Marigoldkit - golden she-cat with a brown muzzle and green eyes. Lionkit- Brown tom with golden tail-tip and paws, green eyes.

**Elders-**

Breezepool- Old tom, older brother of Whitestripe. Grey tom with yellow eyes, lighter grey at face, gray fur on muzzle. _**ME**_

* * *

><p><strong>HEy guys! I finally got this up, and I'll put <span>ME<span> next to every cat I made, but the others are my friend's Munchkins. I think she may be obsessed with spots and flower for some reason. I'll update this ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**Guys I also have to point out, I don't own Warriors they belong to Erin Hunter alone. All I own are my OC's**

**Chapter 2: Staggering Decisions **

In the stormy night I closed my eyes and my spirit soared. I knew I had to pick a deputy but still I didn't have any thought who to pick yet. Hazelwhisker would seem like a good choice, but she is very spastic at times. I really didn't know who to choose yet, so I closed my eyes and waited for StarClan to send me a sign. Well they did, but not the one I wanted. They told me that a great danger would come and I wouldn't be able to stop it.

I blinked at the pale moonlight yawning as I did. I glanced around the camp and I noticed some warriors surrounding Shadeclaw. He probably thought he would be picked as the deputy. I huffed to myself at the idea. I settled myself beneath the Tallrock, laying my head onto my paws and I watch my clan mill around until moonhigh and then I jumped up onto the Tallrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tallrock." I yowled out to my Clanmates. I noticed that most of the Clan was already there, but a few Queens and Elders came out of their dens. I waited until everyone was gathered and settled down to announce the new deputy.

"As you know the time for a new Deputy has come once again, I have thought long and hard about this decision. With the power invested in me, StarClan I commend to you the new deputy will be Birdsong!" I stated. It was hard not to chuckle at Hazelwhisker's and Shadeclaw's shocked reactions for not being the new Deputy.

"Birdsong, Birdsong, Birdsong!" WindClan chanted. The small grey and white tabby she-cat scrambled up to me, I nodded encouragingly to her. "I hope that I shall achieve your respect and-"her words were cut short by a rustle in the entrance to WindClan's camp. A calico colored cat strolled into the camp like he owned the place.

"May I ask who you are and what are you doing here." I questioned the cat as my Clan formed a protective circle around me. Birdsong was at my side in a flash. All of us stared at the intruder with furious and inquiring gazes.

"My name is Sol, and I have come to join your Clan" the rouge responded to the Clan.

"What makes you think I will let you into my Clan?" I spat at him.

His determined and playful gaze bore into me as he whispered "Everything". His yowl filled the air as he took my position atop the Tallrock. "I know you are coming to leaf-bare, and yet your leader doesn't allow one poor lonely cat come and join your Clan? Why do you wish to follow her?" I glanced around at my warriors and saw Shadeclaw and his followers nodding to the cat named Sol.

"I don't think you even have the position to say that! Who are you to come here into my Clan and tell them what to do?!" I hissed at him.

"I don't yet have that position. Yet. In a moons time I shall return and I will have a answer then!" Sol challenged me, and he exited the Clan's camp. We all stood there shocked to the marrow of our bones.

I looked to Birdsong as she whispered into my ear, "It will be alright for now, and we just have to make sure no one wants him here.

I jumped onto Tallrock and said "This meeting is adjourned" my shaking and weak voice rang out across the clearing. Before I jumped down to go into my den I saw pale yellow eyes gleaming at me with triumph. I shivered and entered my den to sleep. I saw that one of the apprentices had changed out my bedding and given me a hare to eat. I chewed on the hare, thinking hard about tomorrow.

**I got the idea problem from my Art class. We are learning long ago art and this time period was the Roman Art Culture. We talked about how the Romans couldn't kill the idea of Christianity but they could kill the Christians. That's how I came up with the idea of Sol doing his usual thing about taking over cats minds with his words. Not literally but, you I think get the idea. I also need people to get me OC's I thought that people didn't need them when I was just a reader, but PLEASE GIVE ME OC'S! Love Y'all Spottedjay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_So yeah, I've been avoiding this one for awhile, but I posted this for you guys special. I'm supposed to be singing in chorus right now, but I felt bad for not posting any new updates, and I may try for a Stars Abroad... On the same note, I have tutoring tonight annnd I am really tired, so I might just crash in my bed as soon as I get home. I'll try though to get you guys an update..._ Spottedjay-Out.**

* * *

><p>I yawned at the rays of light coming through the entrance of my den. I sat up and stretched only to hear Birdsong's and Shadeclaw's voice arguing over a patrol. Twitching my ears, and sighing heavily, I padded out. Padding past the nursery I checked on my sister. Robinwing had moved in there around four moons ago, and her stomach was growing each day. Silently slipping next to her, as to try and not wake her, or the other queens next to her, I started to groom her sleek fur. I noticed the scars from past battles and winced, I would never let her get hurt again. Not with the new threat of Sol. Hearing the voices getting louder, and louder I quickly licked my chest fur, and left the queen's den. Blinking at the bright sun, I twitched my ears to see where the noise was coming from. Seeing Hazelwhisker had join the argument, fueling both Birdsong, and Shadeclaw, I marched up to them.<p>

"Is there a problem here?" my voice interrupted the cats. Shadeclaw's eyes darkened as Hazelwhisker began to back away, afraid that she would be punished too. Which, she was.

Birdsong was the first to speak up, "Yes, Larkstar, there is. Shadeclaw was arguing about my decisions for sun-high patrol, saying that cats should patrol the ThunderClan border, instead of RiverClan's" she finished, shooting a dark glare to Shadeclaw, who seemed like he didn't even see her. My eyes flickering over and around us, noticing a group of cats being gathered, I decided to end this quickly.

"Look, Shadeclaw. You may disagree with my decision about deputy, but every choice has its own matter. Think about why you weren't chosen, and don't pick fights with Birdsong again. If you do, remember who is the leader here. Birdsong, please carry out your patrol. I will be doing the dusk one." Birdsong dipped her head to me, retreating and issuing who would go on the sun-high patrols. Turning to Hazelwhisker and Shadeclaw, I narrowed my eyes, and flicked my tail to them. "Leave. You're testing my endurance even now".

Padding off, I let my paws guide me, out of the camp I went. I stared at the ground, noticing small things soon to change. The grass began to get greener, the slippery dew made me loose my footing. Yowling I began to slide down a slope towards the lake. Bits of grass, earth, and dead leaves flew past me. Attempting to roll around onto my stomach, I failed. My eyes widened as I saw some trees up ahead, one directly in my path. Panic and fear raced through me, yowling until my throat felt raw, I began to scrabble and claw my way up the slope, to no avail. I rolled over and over myself until I hit a tree. A silent scream rang into the air as I hit my spine against the tree's trunk. Panting heavily, my breath grew ragged, I started to notice small things, like when your still and you watch the grass. I saw a beetle climbing its way down the tree, I saw the grass wave against the tree's roots. I saw all those tings until I lost conscience, and my mind fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of rustling. A bush swayed from side to side, the cold wind's grace blew over me. Closing my eyes I inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet smell of grass, and herbs. Herbs!? I opened my eyes in a shock, I tried to get to my paws, but I yowled out in pain. My back! The pain was great, and I had no idea why. Thudding paw steps invaded my ears, it felt like rocks rumbling around in my skull. I half-closed my eyes, the pain causing the muscles to relax. I smelled a familiar scent come into my nose, Kestrelflight was standing over me. I moaned as the pain throbbed in my head still, the tom pushed some herbs over to me, knowing that I was to eat them I lapped the herbs up, the odor and taste filled my mouth with a horrible texture. Suddenly another tom was standing before me, this time it was a calico male. I looked around for Kestrelflight, but he was no where to be seen.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I be bach! No really, I'm back. Get your popcorn and your slushies, along with your cat, because this one is going to be special. My feet hurt, high heels are the best *Coughs loudly*. Get ready.**

* * *

><p>I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the pain searing through my back. I tried to arch my back and hiss, but it wouldn't move. I realized that when I was out, I could've lost a life. Had the impact been that severe? I didn't know, and I needed to get back to my Clan, but right now I had bigger problems to deal with. Sol stood in front of me, his pale yellow eyes betraying an emotion I didn't know. I hissed lightly, starting to slowly walk of out the small clearing of brambles I was in.<p>

"Well, you should at least thank me for saving your life" I heard. Turning around I saw that he had sat down, and was licking his paw to appear like he was in deep thought.

"And why should I thank you? I have many more, and you're not one to talk about risking your neck". I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what he was getting at.

"My request stands firm. My cats and I shall escort you back to your camp." Sol stated, before he backed out with a swish of his tail. Just what did he mean by that? I thought, then I turned to follow him. Brambles scratched my back as I slide through the opening. Shaking my pelt, I looked around. There was a few pieces of prey in a pile at the edge of a beech tree, nests had been made at the edge of the tree too. All in all, it seemed like a lovely place. For rouges that is. I sat down with the sandy floor softly cushioning my sore feet, I looked up to see Sol indicating to me with his tail to his followers. A medium sized tom came toward me, his golden tabby pelt rippling smothly in the dappled sunlight.

"Sol wants to escort you back to your camp. Are you able to?" His yellow eyes felt like the burning sun against my pelt.

"Yes, I am. What ever made you think I was not capable returning myself?" I spat out as I stood. The golden tom only regarded me for a heart beat, before beckoning his tail as he led the way towards the others. Sol stood before me, and turned around to walk up a slope leading out of the hollow.

...

We walked slowly in the tall grass. The sun beat down against our backs, making our pelts seem even hotter then before.

"We shall stop here for a rest, but make it brief, we must take her back to her Clan before sunset." Sol said as we stopped beneath some trees. The rest of the members of the small group flopped dpown tiredly. "Sand, I want you to go retreive some water for our -" Sol pondered for a moment before finishing his sentence "guest. When your done take your rest too."

Ignoring the stares from the others toms, I walked over towards Sol. "I could have never earned my Clan's trust to that degree."

Sol looked at me for a moment, turning around he replied "You haven't been with the group as long as I have. Sand had a sister in this group, but she was taken by No-Furs, the golden tabby" he nodded to the cat coming back from the stream with water "He was a kit when his mother came to us, they both were with us, but we ran into a group of angry rats, and well... she did what any mother would do for their kit. She saved him."

We sat there for a little longer, the cool breeze that came in cooled our heated pelts. Tree leaves swished as Sol gave the command to move out again. We reached WindClan's camp at almost sun-down. As we crouched among the gorse barrier above the camp, the company and I heard commotion within. A large yowl rang in the air as I streaked down the slope to see Hazelwhisker backing away from Shadeclaw.

I stopped and thought quickly. I must be able to seee with my own eyes what had been happening while I was away. Throwing myself into a bush along the dirt walls of the camp I watched my Clan begin to run in as I had done before.

Foxwatcher looked at Shadeclaw and then Hazelwhisker, the annoyed gaze with a hint of anger told me this had been going on for many days - at least the ones I had been away.

"Foxwatcher! Look what he did to me this time!" Hazelwhisker cried out.

"Shadeclaw, this has gone too far now. You have tried to take over Birdsong's rank when Larkstar was here and now you do it when she isn't. Just because our leader is missing does not mean that you can go around attacking your Clanmates!" Foxwatcher spat out.

I saw Shadeclaw's haunches tense up and when he began to crouch down. Shadeclaw launched himself at Foxwatcher. The toms rolled over and over from the impact of Shadeclaw's leap. I launched myself across the clearing, hearing a few gasps from my Clanmates. When I reached Shadeclaw, he had pinned down Foxwatcher by his neck and was snapping viciously. Although Foxwatcher was at a disadvantage he had gotten his name from warning the camp of an upcoming fox, the ginger tom kicked with his hind legs at Shadeclaw until I grabbed the dark tom's scruff and hauled him off of Foxwatcher.

"Shadeclaw! Howe dare you attack your Clanmate, ambitious or not, you will never become leader!" I bared my teeth at the tom. Only his eyes betrayed the anger and lust for he could never become leader "Shadeclaw, I hereby banish you from the CLan. YOur only solace will be that I have the pity to allow you to stay. You will take care of the elders' bedding, den and all their needs. After two seasons I may consider your perdicament and might allow you to rejoin my Clan as the rank of a mere kit. Understood?"

Dead silance regined trhoughout the camp. All of the WIndClan cats looked at me with awe, respect, and a little bit of fear. Shadeclaw dipped his head in cowerdice.

"Understood Larkstar" he responded.

...

The camp had calmed down for a moment and I wanted to be sure of my choice. I had talked to Birdson g and she agreed it was for the best, SOl and his group was still here, so I called them up for a Clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock" the Clan gathered before me " I have decided that SOl and his group of cats will be allowed to join our ranks as he has shown himself able and loyal. AS I rested with him, Sol was compassionate, calm and cared for his fellow members of his group. These are traits that we have failed receantly to have, and I believe that it is time we should welcome them into our ranks".

I saw Sol with hopeful pride gleam in his eyes as he watched me from down below. My heart fluttered in my chest as he looked at me, but that feeling turned to suspicion as I saw something else in his eyes. What was it?


End file.
